


An Intrigued Sheppard is a Horny Sheppard

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John overhears some gossip, which causes him to go back to <i>that</i> bathroom on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intrigued Sheppard is a Horny Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETAED! This was inspired by a little thing in my LJ a few months ago called "Radek Zelenka: Sex God" in which a few of us (me, hoktauri, and media_junkie) wrote several pairings - het and slash - all around Zelenka. You could call it a sequel to a previous Sheppard/Zelenka story I wrote in that thread (though this story can be read standalone). And this wouldn't be here without esteefee's comment on the above story that planted the story in my head.

John was always hearing things about fellow members of the Atlantis expedition, but rarely paid much attention.  After all, he can still hear his mother's words as she sat in the front parlor of his childhood home with neighborhood women, oft repeating "Gossip is the Devil's mailman," (though he often found, in those sessions he'd snuck down the stairs to listen in on, that she'd held her own with talk about this neighbor with that gardener and such).  But even with such personal disdain for such things, a side-comment from one of the scientists about Radek Zelenka and his "amazing tongue" that he overheard before rounding a corner into Rodney's 'lab of the day' found him stumbling at the image he'd overheard being described, and caused him to walk around the rest of the day, his cock thick and leaking in his pants.

The next time Sheppard played 'light switch' to Rodney's demands, he found his eyes glazing over and was soon ignoring Rodney's complaining.  The one thing that he was able to maintain, however, was keep an eye out on Zelenka, hitching a breath whenever the man darted his tongue out, whether because he was deep in thought, or to clear the last bit of coffee from his lip.  John tried not to focus on it, but found himself constantly drawn back, getting caught more than once or twice.

A few hours into light switch duty, John watches as Radek escapes the lab, looking back for a glance and wink at the Colonel just as he rounds the doorway.  John unconsciously adjusts his cock, the act catching Rodney's eye.  

"You need to go?" Rodney asks, attributing John's fidgeting to a full bladder.

"No, I..." John starts, then pauses to think for a minute.  He stands, trying to adjust his turgid cock without any of the other scientists noticing.  "On second thought," he says, then nods to the door, Rodney dismissing him with a wave and going back to another project.

The pull to "that" bathroom, tucked away in a far corner of Atlantis' underbelly and away from most of the expedition, is almost magnetic.  He walks to it, almost hypnotized, and stops only when he reaches the door.  Just on the outside of the bathroom, he takes a deep breath to steady himself and desperately wants his heart rate to normalize.  After another beat and breath, he enters.

Sure enough, he can see the door to the second stall is closed, and someone in a science uniform kneeling within it.  Sheppard goes to the first stall, ignoring the enlarged gloryhole at first, and shuts the door behind him.

Like his first visit to the cruising spot, a finger comes to the hole and beckons him to feed through his cock.  John does what he's wordlessly told, and unbuttons his BDUs, letting his cock flop out thick against his leg.  He steps up to the gloryhole, and almost immediately feels a warm hand, then a hot breath and a delicate lick as the mouth homes in on the crown of his cock.  

Sheppard pulls close to the wall, letting the stranger take his full length into his mouth, enjoying the play of a talented tongue and fingers, countered with the slight stubble of an unshaven chin.  Within a few seconds, John feels a hand snake through between his legs, and, after a playful squeeze of his balls, feels a tentative, wet finger play at his ass, just teasing the hole.  "Oh god, yes," he says, relaxing just slightly enough for the finger to enter him.

John reaches down to squeeze his own balls, knowing that he's close.  Before he can overthink it, his voice comes through low and quiet in the bathroom.  "I want you to rim me 'til I come," he says, voice shaking slightly.  He'd never been rimmed, though he often fantasized about it, and it was the only thing he could think of after hearing about Radek's 'amazing' tongue.

The man on the other side of the gloryhole pauses for a second, responding only with another finger playing at John's ass.  Taking it for a yes, John pulls his cock back from the hole, hearing a wet plopping sound as his cock leaves the other man's mouth.

"Turn around," the voice commands as the hand withdraws back through the hole. 

John obeys, turning his ass to the gloryhole.

"Spread your cheeks," comes another command, and John does what he's told.

The first thing he feels is a tentative lick, then nibble on his right ass-cheek, followed by a stubbled chin brushing roughly against delicate skin.  He feels a light wisp of air, and then feels a wet, velvety feeling against the rim of his ass.

"Oh fuck," he says as he unconsciously pushes closer against the wall, earning him another lick and nibble as he shudders.  The tongue goes back to work, lapping at his hole, sending wave after wave of pleasure through John's body.  It's almost enough to make him week-kneed, so he pulls one hand away to use as a brace on the far wall of the stall.

His second hand is batted away a second later, both now replaced by nimble fingers that spread his cheeks apart while the tongue pummels his hole.  He braces both hands against the far wall, using it to both steady himself as well as nearly push himself through the partition.  When he feels a finger join the tongue, the resulting moan nearly fills the small room.  "Fuck, I'm so close," he says, his heart pounding in his ears.

It's that moment that the finger goes in deep and brushes against his prostate while the stubbled chin almost chafes his ass in an effort to drive both finger and tongue deeper.  His orgasm hits almost without warning, and he cries out as he spills his seed, the pulse of his orgasm matched by the thrusts of his partner on the other side of the gloryhole.

  
It seems like forever passes before John opens his eyes and looks down, seeing the toilet, his pants, and his boots covered in semen.  "Jesus," he says as he looks at the mess, then smiles.  "Thanks," is all he offers as he cleans himself up, then slowly makes his way out of the bathroom.


End file.
